Synthesis
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Chase et Cameron entretiennent une relation partculière, jusqu'au jour oû tout s'arrête. Chase seratil malgré tout toujours là pour elle ? Trad de ElveNDestiNy


Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, toujours sur Chase et Cameron. Je revens très vite, cette fois avec une histoire en plusieurs chapitres.

* * *

**Synthesis**

Quel est l'heure de la mort ? Un patient est mort aujourd'hui. Rien n'aurait pu être fait pour le sauver. Il était seulement là depuis vingt-quatre heures, il semblait jeune, en bonne santé... et bien, vivant. Sauf qu'il ne l'est plus désormais, et que la maladie s'est approché à pas de loup si vite qu'il est mort quelques jours plus tard. Comme ça et personne ne l'avait vu venir : c'était extrêmement rare, avec un taux de mortalitИ de plus de cinquante pourcent, et le diagnostic avait été fait trop tard, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucun symptomes jusqu'à récemment. Il n'a probablement même pas su le nom de la maladie qui l'avait tué - une gastro-intestinale mucormycosis.

Cameron, de sa voix douce, expliqua aux parents et à la petite amie qu'ils avaient fait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient. House l'avait envoyé pour leur parler evidemment, parce qu'elle était ouverte aux autres et qu'elle s'en souciait vraiment. La plupart des médecins s'y habituaient, ou au moins autant qu'il était possible de s'habituer à quelque chose comme la mort. House avait aussi envoyé Chase... qui sait pourquoi. Pour observer, peut-être, ou bien House en savait plus qu'il ne le disait.

A la fin de la journée, ils quittèrent l'hôpital séparément, rentrant chacun chez eux. Cameron avait appelé une amie et bavardé pendant une heures de choses sans importance, comme si elle devait ou pas teindre ses cheveux en blond, et si ça lui irait. Son amie était enthousiaste, mais à la fin elle décida qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle en avait déjà assez avec House ; qui voudrait écouter des blagues sur des blondes écervelée ?

Après avoir dîner, elle se changea et mit un top et une jupe. Elle regarda la télé et rie devant les séries médicales parce que personne ne mourait dans la souffrance et les maladies étaient toujours rares et jamais deux personnes ne venaient avec la même maladie. Le téléphone la narguait ; elle se dit en elle-même, fermement, non.

C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il y avait une douzaine de roses sur la table, éclatantes de beauté. Il lui avait acheté des roses rouges bien sûr, la traditionnelle couleur de passion et d'amour et, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, traître. Elle les prit et les mit dans le placard, le vase et les fleurs, reléguant leur beauté et leur symbolisme dans l'oscurité poussiéreuse.

Ses clés de voiture se trouvait sur la table à côté de son sac. Cameron s'assit devant la petite table circulaire et se sentit subjuguée par ces détails. Etrange, comme l'immunologie était surtout du microscopique, l'invisible - un virus était un détail qui pouvait tuer. Evidemment, ils pouvaient guérir aussi, admit-elle en pensant au retrovirus utilisés comme vecteur dans la thérapie de gène. Ils pouvaient injecter l'ADN que portait d'autres cellules, et à la différence des adenovirus, le changement était permanent. Parfois utiliser les enfants SCID, les enfants nés sans un système immun fonctionnel et consigné à une vie sans contact avec d'autres êtres humains ou aves le monde qui les entoure - "l'enfant bulle" était le cas le plus célèbre. La thérapie était un succès en France depuis quelques années, et avait donné de nouveaux espoirs. Jusqu'à ce que les enfants ne développe une leucémie.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Malgré les progrès de la science et des scientifiques, rien ne pouvait contrôler exactement oû le retrovirus était injecté dans l'ADN. Alors il guérissait une maladie, mais en déclenchait une autre. Certains jours étaient juste comme ça - une perte de contrôle. La biologie humaine l'emportait sur le médecin. Cameron ramassa ses clés et son sac, ouvrit la porte, et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas oû elle voulait aller.

-------------------------------------------------------

Oû était l'échappatoire ? Chase ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, mais il n'avait nulle part oû aller et rien de particulier à faire. Travailler pour House ne lui donner pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour se contruire une vie sociale, et il ne voulait pas se raccrocher à Foreman. Il se retrouva, parmi tous les endroits possibles, dans une librairie. La musique en arrière plan était classique de ce lieu, l'odeur du café le poussa à acheter des bonbons et à prendre un livre. Le Zen et l'Art de la Motocyclette. Il était décrit comme un best-seller et il pensa que ça pouvait être bien. Il n'était pas très philosophie, mais après avoir feuilleté plus de cent pages en deux heures, il l'acheta.

Il avait de forts sentiments pour la mal-bouffe, son professeur d'anglais de collège à Sydney lui avait appris à faire la différence entre la bonne et la mauvaise nourriture, et méprisait particulièrement les fast-food américain. D'habitude, il cuisinait chez lui, evidemment un talent inhabituel pour un jeun blanc célibataire ; mais Chase se fichait de ce que les autres faisaient ou ne faisaient pas. Il était presque huit heure maintenant, assez tard et il avait faim. Si aujourd'hui il achetait un hamburger et une boisson, ce ne serait pas la fin du monde.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. C'était un endroit agréable ; son argent le lui permettait - ce qui signifiait son propre argent, pas celui de son père. Mais c'était un peu trop silencieux, trop solitaire. Chase n'avait pas particulièrement besoin ou envie de la compagnie des autres. En fait, il détestait presque tout le monde en général, plutôt les relations avec eux, précisement parce qu'il aimait être loins d'eux. C'était l'une de ces choses qui ne nécessitait pas de longues heures d'analyse de soi, mais c'était ce qu'il était.

Il devrait rentrer chez lui ; il aurait déjà du y être.

A la place, quelque part le long de la voie, il prit cette route et tourna à droite, une décision fait par son subconscient bien qu'il se sachait parfaitement concient de ce qu'il faisait. Et c'est dans ce même état étrange qu'il prit l'ascenseur, sortit dans le couloir et se retrouva debout devant sa porte sans frapper.

Ce n'était pas une relation, il le savait, au du moins pas de le sens conventionnel du terme. Ils se parlaient à peine, ou ne faisaient pas n'importe quelles de ces choses mignonnes que font les couples l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait toujours une sorte de tension sous la surface, quelque chose de ni bon, ni mauvais. Comme nouvelle preuve, ils n'ont jamais eu de rendez-vous, à moins que l'on ne compte certaines occasions oû l'équipe de House devait se montrer. Si c'était plus impartial, cela pourrait s'appeler une expérience, hors de contrôle, oû il était difficile de distinguer qui était celui qui était au bout du microscope et celui qui se faisait étudier.

Cameron ouvrit la porte, le regardant sans savoir quoi dire. Comment savait-elle qu'il attendait là ? Elle était habillée comme si elle avait un rendez-vous ; il repoussa l'idée saugrenue qu'elle s'était habillée ainsi pour lui, puis s'arrêta un moment à la pensée qu'elle s'était vêtue, en effet, pour un rendez-vous. Il ne lui a pas sourit, il est simplement entré et elle l'a suivi, la porte se referma derrière eux, et l'instant d'après elle l'embrassait sauvagement.

Comportement dangereux, émotions dangereuses ; il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, le sentir dans son urgence, dans le manque de douceur de leur baiser. Il ne résista pas lorqu'elle le tira vers la chambre ni lorsqu'elle le poussa sur le lit, il s'allongea alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Il ignora le fait qu'il tremblait lorsqu'elle le touchait, sa peau satinée contre son propre corps.

Elle avait un goût sucré et sentait comme les roses, chassant l'odeur de l'antiseptique de l'hôpital. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peut-être qu'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup parce que le mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, et elle savait ce qu'il voulait.

Il mordilla doucement sa peau lisse et chaude puis avec regret avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Il apuya son corps tendu contre ses douces courbes - elle était si délicatement faite, vraiment, et personne ne le saurait jamais à cause de cette blouse de laboratoire blanche et austère - et révéla dans le contraste ce qu'ils étaient. Ils n'étaient pas des amants, mais ils faisaient l'amour dans une réalité alternant la rudesse et la tendresse, la vitesse et le lenteur.

Aucun mot. Seuls des soupirs et des respirations erratiques, des gémissements, unique résonances du désir, par elle, par lui. Sa main caressa les muscles saillants de son dos et tous ce qu'il pouvait penser c'est est-ce que cela signifierait quelque chose pour elle si il était mort, et tout ce qu'il ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était la petite amie pleurant aux nouvelles de Cameron. Il était content de ne pas pouvoir lire les pensées derrière ce regard troublé, puis elle ferma les yeux de satisfaction alors qu'il entrait en elle, et Chase cru que peut-être, peut-être cela expliquait pourquoi. Le plaisir abrutissant, un antitode aux souvenirs. Puis il y avait le reflet de la connaissance qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble.

C'était comme si ils avaient besoin de réaffirmer qu'ils étaient vivants. Les gens vivaient pour le futur, toujours dans la peur de l'avenir, repensant aux opportunités du passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait seulement des regrets et des désirs morts.

Avec leurs corps, ils chassaient leurs âmes.

---------------------------------------------------------

Comment était-ce arrivé ? C'était d'une façon ou d'une autre devenu naturel entre eux. Ils luttaient contre ça la journée avec le silence et la fuite, mais couchaient toujours ensemble la nuit. Ils étaient toujours attirés l'un par l'autre, physiquement du moins, et il y avait une sorte de solidarité dans leur rituel. C'était direct, pratiquement la définition de "amis avec les avantages", bien que, evidemment, ils n'étaient pas amis.

Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il lui avait verser une tasse de café et ouvrit métaphoriquement et litéralement le couvercle. Elle était sortie de la chambre vêtue de sa chemise à lui et il lui avait tendu un mug rempli d'un liquide chaud préparé comme elle l'aimait, avec de la crème et du sucre pour adoucir l'amertume. Et elle savait oû il avait trouvé le mug, là oû elle avait mis les fleurs cramoisies, tout comme Cameron en ce moment, et il su pourquoi il sentait toujours les roses et se dit que ce n'était pas une trahison. Des mots comme trahison ne s'accordaient pas à ce qu'ils faisaient, ou ne faisaient pas.

Il avait attendu pour la rappeler. C'était la différence entre Allison et Cameron, Robert et Chase. Il ne lui avait jamais offert de cadeau et les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, puis en mois. C'est elle qui était venue chez lui la nuit de son anniversaire et il n'y avait eu aucune différence, sauf le petit plaisir qu'il avait ressenti dans la preuve qu'elle le voulait. Il a presque voulut la rappeler.

Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait l'avoir imaginé, c'était parce qu'elle devenait excessivement sensible, mais il y avait un nouveau désespoir, et une nouvelle demande. Cela empiétait sur leur vie professionnelle aussi. House se moquait de Chase, et elle ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment que Foreman savait, ou soupçonait quelque chose - c'était de la pure fantaisie, bien sûr, puisqu'ils avaient même echappé au regard trop fouineur de House.

Les mots étaient nécessaires, et elle avait choisi l'hôpital comme un lieu neutre, ne sachant que lorsqu'il était trop tard que cela aurait été plus facile dans un autre cadre. Chase la suivit dans la laboratoire désert, le doux bourdonnement des machines l'amenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à se calmer. Il fixa la lumière rouge du symbole biohazard (danger biologique) comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un," dit-elle. Cele ne le surprit pas ; il s'y attendait même depuis le début, et il ne pu trouver une explication convaincante au fait que ses muscles s'étaient soudain raidis, en particulier cet organe que l'on appele 'coeur'.

"D'accord." Il se demandait qui avait conçu le symbole du biohazard.

"Je suis désolé, Robert."

"Pas la peine," dit-il, souhaitant désespérément qu'elle cesse d'utiliser son prénom. Il se demanda si elle transférerait juste leurs petits rituels sur son petit ami. Il se demanda si son nouveau copain savait quels jours elle avait le plus besoin d'être rassurée en tant que femme, parce qu'elle avait perdu confiance en tant que médecin.

Il y aurait des rendez-vous, et des fleurs, et probablement pas de rituel, et qui sait, elle pourrait l'épouser et ne jamais descendre du manège de bois comme elle le faisait maintenant. Et si ce type était génial, il saurait de quoi elle avait besoin, et c'était seulement l'ego masculin et la fierté blessé qui parlait pour Chase.

Elle hocha la tête et embrassa sa joue avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui arrivait, un geste qui dans certains pays était utilisé pour dire bonjour. Il compta mentalement. Neuf mots, c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

Il acquiesça et partit, sachant qu'elle resterait un peu plus longtemps, parce qu'ils faisaient toujours attention de ne pas partir ensemble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ? Il fut réveillé brutalement par la sonnerie du téléphone aux premières heures du jour, et Chase répondit, l'esprit toujours embrumé de sommeil, certain que c'était House. Parfois Chase pensait que travailler pour House c'était un peu comme vendre son âme au diable, seulement il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec l'asservissement total.

"Chase, est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher ?" Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour reconnaître sa voix, vu qu'il était encore à moitié-endormi et légèrement surpris. Mais elle aussi semblait bizarre.

"Quoi ?" Pas la réponse la plus intelligente, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Chase s'assit dans son lit, regardant vaguement l'heure qu'il était. 3h12. C'était samedi soir. Durant un instant, il pensa sottement qu'elle l'appelait de son appartement, avant que son côté logique ne fasse surface.

"S'il te plait, Chase. Je... je ne suis pas sûr de savoir oû je suis. J'étais avec Brandon mais on s'est disputé, et il m'a juste dit de sortir..." Elle semblait effrayée. C'est pour ça qu'elle semblait différente. Brandon. Le type qui lui avait envoyé des roses ? Chase ne s'était jamais posé la question, il ne voulait pas savoir.

"Ce batard t'a laissé au milieu de nulle part ?" Cela sortit avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher. Il devrait être rassuré plutôt que fâché, Chase contrôlait bien son humeur d'habitude, mais en entendant sa voix, qu'elle lui parle de nouveau et dans ces circonstances, faisait des ravages en lui.

"Chase, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais..."

Il la coupa, lui faisant dire le nom des rues les plus proches, et chercha frénétiquement en la gardant en ligne. Monroe et Willowbrook. Il conduisait lorsque la réception devint mauvaise, son portable semblait ne plus capter de signal. Chase attendit pour la rappeler, incapale de s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passait. Cameron n'était pas le genre de femme à se faire duper par une mauvaise relation. D'accord, il y avait eut quelque chose entre eux, mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer abandonnée dans une rue quelque part.

"Chase ?"

"Je suis là," répondit-il. "Attends juste, d'accord ? Je serais bientôt là. Essaye de te mettre près d'une lumière," lui indiqua-t-il, jurant lorsque l'appel s'interrompit de nouveau. Il attendit quelques minutes pour la rappeler, mais lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, il réessaya et tomba sur sa boite vocale.

Il lui fut impossible de ne pas remarquer lorsqu'il conduisait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une mauvaise partie de la ville. Il aperçu enfin Cameron, silhouette solitaire portant un robe sans bretelle qui semblait être bleue ou noire dans la lumière de la nuit.

Elle serraient ses bras autour d'elle et il réalisa qu'une partie de sa misère venait du fait qu'elle tremblait dans le froid mordant de la nuit. Son visage se métamorphosa lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il était là - il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette expression, plus jamais qu'elle se trouve dans un situation comme celle-là. Il avait à peine enlever sa vester qu'il la posait sur ses épaules, avant qu'elle ne parle d'un parle d'un ton précipité pour se justifier auprès de lui.

"C'était une erreur, tout ça. J'ai cru qu'il allait revenir, mais j'ai attendu une demi-heure et..."

Il entendit seulement la première partie de sa phrase avant de saisir ses épaules, s'empêchant de la secouer. "Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps avant de m'appeler ?"

Parmi tous les hauts et les bas émotionnels qu'ils avaient éprouvé ensemble à l'hôpital et à l'extérieur, Chase la voyait rarement pleurer, mais elle était au bord des larmes à cet instant. Il la serra contre lui et plutôt que de le repousser, elle mit ses bras autour de lui avec toute la force qu'elle possédait encore.

"Shh, Allison, ca va aller maintenant. Je suis désolé. Nous parlerons plus tard," dit-il contre sa joue, une des ses mains contre sa nuque, ses doux cheveux contre ses doigts.

Mon dieu, ça lui avait manqué. Et c'était si mal.

-------------------------------------------------

Quand s'était-il rendu compte que la situation était désespérée ? Peut-être plus tard dans son appartement, lorsqu'il lui faisait une tasse de chocolat chaud - le café était un stimulant, elle avait besoin de se calmer. Il avait utilisé le mug qu'il savait être son préféré, et regarda les fleurs séchées dans un coin de la pièce. Il aurait pensé qu'elle les aurait préservé, mais il y avait cinq douzaine de tiges désséchées et des pétales, cela ressemblait plus à des ordures qu'autre chose. Une pour chaque semaine, devina-t-il. Cela faisait cinq semaines depuis 'J'ai rencontré quelqu'un'. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait.

"Tu veux en parler ?" demanda-t-il, s'asseyant à côté d'elle après avoir poser son mug sur la table ronde. Sous le surface transparente de la table en verre, il pouvait voir ses mains sérrées fermement entre ses genoux.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire," répondit-elle distraitement, les yeux baissés. Elle ne gaspillerait plus de larmes pour ce type ; il avait toujours aimé ça, son courage. Mais il était plus facile de traiter avec un femme désemparée que froide, et il détestait lorsqu'elle se fermait à lui, même involontairement. Même lorsqu'ils étaient silencieux, Cameron semblait le comprendre et faire un effort.

"Je croyais que je le connaissait, mais ce n'était pas la cas," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, comme si s'accuser soi-même était normal. Elle portait toujours sa veste, mais sa peau était plus pâle. La couleur bleu minuit de sa robe était fait pour séduire, devina-t-il. Elle n'avait jamais porté de robe pour lui et il avait tout de même été totalement séduit.

"Je croyais que je le voulais, mais ce n'était pas le cas," clarifia-t-elle et Chase pensa qu'il regrettait d'avoir demander. "Il a fait toutes ces choses, mais c'était juste... ça semblait vide comparé à..."

Elle s'arrêta brusquement mais il aurait pu continuer pour elle. Comparé à nous, Allison ? Comparé à cette relation non conventionnelle que nous avions ? Comparé au niveau d'intimité qui n'avait rien à voir avec les fleurs et les rendez-vous, parce que tout ça était étranger ? Peut-être que le faux est venu parce qu'il y avait quelque de profond et potentiellement sali qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour ignorer et éviter de tuer cela, dans une vaine tentative de les protéger.

Il commençait à croire que c'était la vérité, seulement aucun d'entre eux ne le savaient et c'est pourquoi la situation était désespérée. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça. Etrange que c'était lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble qu'il ressentait le besoin de lui dire qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette situation. Le 'Ca ne marchera pas' combiné quelque fois avec un 'ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi', sauf que c'était complètement inapproprié vu qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble.

Physiquement, du moins. C'était sans espoir parce qu'il commencait à comprendre qu'il faudrait une éternité avant de pouvoir être émotionnellement en accord. Chase pouvait voir certaines de ses pensées se refléter dans ses yeux, et il réalisa que s'il était perdu, elle l'était tout autant que lui. Ils travaillaient dur tous les deux pour le brillant House.

"Tu es épuisée, tu devrais aller dormir," lui dit-il. Il était cinq heures du matin, mais c'était dimanche. Il pensa brièvement à prendre un congé pour elle mais ce serait suspicieux qu'ils ne soient pas là tous les deux. Il s'en fichait désormais, et il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'ont plus ça ne la dérangeait pas.

"Chase," dit-elle, puis elle s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette habitude auparavant, pas jusqu'à leur baiser, et voir que cela réveillait son désir le troubla, mais ce n'était pas ça ce qu'il voulait. Ou alors, pas juste ça.

"Tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras quand je dormirais ?" Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure alors il l'a à peine entendu et au début, il a pensé qu'il avait mal entendu. Il pouvait imaginer à quel point ça avait du être difficile pour elle de lui demanda ça.

Cela brisait toutes les règles tacites qu'il y avait entre eux, mais ils ne se souvenaient pas les avoir établis de toute façon.

Il acquiesça, puis ils allèrent dans la chambre.


End file.
